Victims of Love
by Dawt
Summary: Riku wakes up in the wrong bed, Roxas has gone missing with Sora, and Axel wants answers! Why are several mafias after Riku, and why's he always acting so.. strange? Why is Axel thrown into this mess? AkuRiku and other pairings, High School AU
1. Strange Beginnings

**Main Pairing **: Aku/Riku  
**Minor Pairings **: Riku/Roku, Roku/Sora, Aku/Sora, Riku/Sora, Aku/Roku, Zemyx, MarlyNam  
**Rating**: M (_Mature_)for Character Death, Alcohol, Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Situations/Acts, ect  
**Songs :** Good Charlotte – Victims of Love, New Found Glory – Hold my Hand  
**Disclaimer :** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of these characters. The story however, is mine. Feel free to sue me, if you're looking for some free pocket lint.

Okay! First Chapter, take two. If it confuses you, I've done my job. Means you're going to want to read more, huh? Only way you're going to find out anything! I'll warn you now, this is going to be a very long fic. Review please. 3

--

It began with an exhausted red head, waking up in his bed, his nice apartment with not-so-nice rent, like he did every day. Normally, he'd wake up, play out his morning routine: coffee, shower, clothes, food; then drag off a grumpy blonde to their "boring" sometimes "pointless as hell!" high school. They would get that issue taken care of (as endless as it seemed), and come back "home" to the red head's apartment, often turning off the heater and spending the evening keeping warm in each other's embrace. The two played the role of "lovey dovey" couple, with their fights, their nights on the town; their bedroom adventures cant be left out either.

There were two things wrong when this red head woke up this particular morning, though.  
The mess of blonde spikes had somehow turned into a mess of wavy silver hair, sprawled out over the place it had lived in for so long. He had to pause and double take; that spot shouldn't be occupied.  
Recently, the side of the bed next to him had been empty, the apartment void of life even when the red head was home. He knew Roxas was gone. He looked for him after school, in his beaten up car he claimed was so reliable. He'd stay out late, end up not getting enough sleep; the incline in his grades showed it. Whether his friends were more worried about him, or Roxas, he couldn't tell or bother to care any more.

Having the place so suddenly filled with something new terrified the red head. He rubbed his eyes frantically, as if trying to make the silver disappear, then seemingly rebelling against his will, the mass shifted, rolled over, then settled itself in a new position.

"R-Riku?!" The red head gasped at the discovery, practically backing up out of the bed, despite the tiredness in his body. He quickly attempted to prove himself wrong, examining the porcelain face that had so randomly graced his bed. He slowly reached a hand up and ran his thumb along the intruder's face... It was so, so soft, just like he'd imagined-- Riku's jaw suddenly twitched, causing the hand to quickly recoil, Axel's green eyes going wide.

Delicate, but strong hands reached up to rub the sleep out of aquamarine eyes, said eyes blinked to slowly come into focus. A gasp escaped pink tinted lips-- each feature the red head notices, he mentally slapped himself for. -- "Axel...?"

_Waking up to the green of your eyes, is something I'll get used to.._

Feeling uncomfortable, Axel sat up, allowing Riku a better view of his confused face. "Why.. how are you in my bed..? In my _apartment_, even?" Riku returned the expression and blinked a few times. Axel began to think it was cute, then mentally smacked himself again.

Axel and Riku knew each other enough to say they were acquiescences, but never friends. Roxas was close friends with Sora, who was Riku's boyfriend, to explain their connection. They had a few classes together, had a quick word or two about one of their subjects every so often, but never any friendly vibes between the two. They were closer to strangers than anything, so finding the other half naked in a bed was surely a shock. Naturally, the first thought to run through their mind was something along the lines of "Did I get a drunk again?"

"I d-don't know-- your apartment?" Riku quickly scanned the room, eyebrows forming a scowl with realization. "One moment I'm enjoying a peaceful dream floating on some.. clouds.. and then I wake up here? In your... " He looked around again, ".. apartment?"

Axel frowned. "I don't quite remember what I was dreaming, but it was nice until I woke up," he grumbled, directing the negative emphasis at Riku.

Silver hair met air for a split second, dazzling in some way to Axel (another slap), as Riku pulled the covers up and curled back up with intent on going back to sleep. He sighed, mumbling something incoherently. He planned on ignoring Axel and sleeping the day away until he expected him to leave. He hoped he wouldn't have to leave, though, for some reason. He hoped so bad.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Riku retorted, with a bit more aggravation in his voice than intended.

Emerald flashed. "Didn't sound like _nothing_."

"I'm not sure I want to tell you, with _that _attitude." Glancing back, he scowled at Axel to get his point across.

Eyes narrowed in reply, "Fine," Axel growled, turning to get up.

Riku chuckled, "I _said_," he began, to get the red head's attention, "You're pretty damn _bangable_."

A few shades of pink, Axel's red spikes whirled around. "What the h-hell?!"

"Aww, how cute, you even react like a _bottom_."

Quick to defend himself, "Shut up! I'm like that when I wake up.." was Axel's reply, before he tried to move-- only to his own horror, that each of his limbs was tied to the according area of his bed. "How the..?!"

"You're a heavy sleeper."

"Apparently."

Riku turned over to admire his work, obviously enjoying the elder teenager being helpless. "Maybe I should test my theory," He paused to debate on continuing the thought, "On you being a bottom."

Silence, then Axel thought aloud, "Maybe I'm still sleeping..?"

Scowling, reaching over, then pinching his arm, Riku proved him wrong.

".. I guess not."

"Huh, I wonder what I'll do with a tied up red head.." Riku said to himself, scooting a bit too close into Axel's comfort zone.

Axel squirmed, "Untie him?"

"That's no fun!"

"I have.. a problem with being tied up where I cant move.." Axel whined, panic creeping into his voice in a way that disgusted him.

Concern made a sad try onto Riku's face, noticeable enough for Axel to take a quick note of it: that Riku might have a heart in the right place, and not just his dick. He doubted it for a moment, watching fearfully as the silver haired teenager reached downward..  
"There you go."

Axel looked down worriedly, but was surprised to find his feet untied from the bed. ".. thanks." He quickly affirmed the doubt on his note, watching Riku assume the famous 'thinking' statue pose.

"What to do, what to do.. What would _you_ do with a sex-god like myself?" Riku said, in all seriousness. His expression changed immediately when Axel mumbled something. "What was that?"

Startled by the sudden change, Axel winced a bit. "What?"

"What did you say?" Serious. Strict. Obviously ticked.

"I didn't say anything," Axel said with a straight face, obviously challenging Riku.

"Tell me."

"My apartment."

Riku's scowling is only returned with Axel's smug face, oh how Riku hates it, oh how he'd like to see Axel after he-- There that bastard goes, snickering!

"It's eating you up inside what I said, isn't it?"

"You're about to find out what I've got planned to do with this tied up red head.."

"Which is...?"

".. Nothing." He moved up to untie Axel, then curling back up in the covers feeling warmed with the thought of the red head not bitching any more.

Axel flashed a toothy, but smug grin; Riku took a moment to admire it before quickly looking away. "You give up too easily." Riku remained quiet, seeming to be entranced with the folds of the bed sheets while Axel crossed his arms in a I'm-mad-so-I'm-going-to-look-bitchy way. "Now explain how the hell you got in my apartment."

Suddenly eager to speak, "I don't _know_ that part, I just woke up in here, and you happened to be sleeping so I tied you up for _fun_."

Unfolding his arms to hit his forehead in a pity motion with his palm, then making his way towards another part of the large apartment, "Well, you wouldn't happen to know where the hell Sora  
or Roxas are, would you?" Axel asked, disappearing from view into the kitchen.

"Uhhhh..."

"Thought as much," Axel grumbled to himself disappointedly, reappearing at the bar and seating himself down with a bowl of cheerios.

".. cheerio whore. Man, I bet Rox--" Riku broke into a completely random fit of _realistic_ coughs.

"...Pardon me?"

Awkward silence before Riku decided to speak to save himself, "N-nothing."

"What. The fuck. Did you say." Axel's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell you."

Laying his head down on the bar, Axel returned the challenge, "I think you should."

"Make me."

"Not planning on it." Deciding to let it slide, Axel went back to his cheerios, munching away in the tense silence.

"Geez, I wonder how Roxas ever put up with this befor-- Shit." Riku found, to his pure horror, he'd been given one chance. The one chance he'd just stomped all over.

"...Finish the sentence."

"I'll pass." The silver haired mass curled further into the blankets.

"Finish the _damn_ sentence, Riku."

"_Bite_ me, Axel," Riku hissed, evenly using the emphasis on the other's name in the same tone as Axel had.

"I'd _love_ to."

Riku sat up, anticipation tugging on the corners of his mouth. "Wh-what're you doing?"

"What you told me to do." Noticing Axel advancing, Riku scooted back instinctively.

"You d-don't have to."

Axel crawled on top of Riku expertly, and leaned a few inches away from the face that desperately kept trying to scoot back, in vain. Anticipation turned into utter terror, Riku realizing all too late that he'd hit the wrong nerve in the pyro. "Now finish the sentence before I really _do_ bite you."

"I told them I wouldn't say anything to you.." Riku said, looking away in an attempt to shrug Axel off, who only leaned closer.

"_Them_? And who would 'them' be?" The red head coaxed, while secretly laughing to himself inside, watching Riku continue to try to wiggle away. He pinned Riku's arms to the backboard, smiling soothingly. "C'mon Riku, tell me."

"I-I cant!" Was Axel's gasp of a reply, only further encouraging him to lean down to where his lips almost touched Riku's neck.

"You started the sentence, now finish it. You wonder how Roxas ever did before... what?"

"No," Riku deadpanned in a last rebellious attempt to slide out of the situation.

"Riku."

He squirmed, "I'm not going to tell you, so s-stop it!"

"Sure about that?" Axel finally closed the gap between Riku's neck and his mouth, getting enough skin in his teeth to cause Riku to whimper.

"Stop.."

"Finish da sentensh."

"No!"

Nibbling gingerly on Riku's porcelain skin, "You really don't want me to bite," Axel started to sound more serious. He paused for a moment, worrying he might damage Riku's pretty neck.. but then again, he had things to be finding out.

"I'm not sure I want to t-tell you, either." Of course the self-proclaimed sex god wasn't going to go down without a final fight, raising his hips against Axel, who quickly put an end to that effort by putting a leg between Riku's knees. "Dammit, Axel.."

"Tell. Me." With that, Axel bit down on the tender flesh, Riku already worrying about the mark it'd leave later.

"Argh!! Dammit! Fine!"

"I'm lishening," Axel grunted while keeping the same pressure on his bite.

"G-get off.. that hurts.. Roxas and Sora.."

"I'm not letting go until you tell the shtory."

"Look, they w-went on vacation somewhere together, okay?"

Axel bit harder, "That doeshn't shound anything shimilar to what you were trying to shay earlier."

"Oh th--aaattt, _FUCK," _Riku hissed, squirming in pain. "I meant, b-before he went on vacation! They told me they'd be back in a month--"

"It'sh been more than a _month_ since I've even sheen Roxshash!" Silence. "Where the fuck ish he?!"

"I-I guess they got distracted!" Beginning to get the wrong idea, Riku shivered. "Axel _PLEASE_ get off!"

"I'm not getting off until you tell me where the fuck he ish!"

"I don't know!" Another whimper.

Axel bit down to the point of bleeding, relieving Riku of a loud yelp, "Yesh you do!"

At this point, Riku had his fill of abuse, snapping. "God fucking _DAMMIT_ Axel," he yelled in fury, roughly pushing said red head off of him, "I don't _know_! Don't you think I miss Sora?!" His freed hands instinctively flew to his neck, programmed with the childish mindset that the blood could be held in so easily.

"Sora? Ha!" Axel scoffed, holding his mouth, "What about Roxas?!"

Riku scowled. "What _about _him? It's his fault they're gone in the first place.."

"I don't even know, Riku. This whole.. problem.."

Honestly not caring about Axel's mental or emotional status any more, Riku removed his hand from his neck and examined it. He was bleeding. "Great, I'm fucking _bleeding_." That bastard.. Riku silently vowed to get revenge.

"You're welcome."

Telling himself it would make them even, Riku raised his fist. He froze for a split second, relishing in Axel's expression. Right before his hand collided with Axel's face, he pulled the punch and slapped him instead. "Jerk" Damn, that felt _good_! He should think about doing that more often-- Focus, Riku, focus. Angry at this dipshit in front of you right now, and bleeding.

"Gahh--!! What was _that_ for!?" Axel roared, his glare seemingly poisoning the air around him.

"I bet you don't even know why Roxas left with Sora."

Rubbing his face where he had been so brutally attacked, Axel gave Riku a questionable look. "Not really."

Aquamarine eyes narrow dangerously. "He's tired of you."

"..Wait, repeat that?" Axel's hand slid off his face, Riku's words not registering.

"He's. Tired. Of. Your. Shit.," Riku said, pausing between each word to let it sink in. He knew Axel probably wouldn't believe him. Hell, he didn't even believe it himself, but if it got Axel to back off, it was fine with him. "Why?" He asked, without waiting for Axel's answer, because he didn't have one. Riku did though, "Because you're awful to him, and Sora's like a brother to him. They'd never betray or abuse each other, like you would to Roxas." He laughed humorlessly, tone darkening and showing proof that he wasn't just taunting Axel, that it hurt him too. Even if Riku guarded his weaknesses, it was too obvious. "Leaves me behind like that.."

Axel was simply speechless. His face was unreadable, leaving Riku confused as Axel got up to walk back to the bar.

"_I_ don't hate you, but you have to come over here and fucking try to _kill_ me like that, I might reconsider." Riku sighed and shook his head, finally calming down. He wondered for a moment if he was still bleeding, watching as Axel laid his head down on the bar. "Axel.."

"Not in the mood to talk anymore," he grumbled with finality, closing his eyes.

Riku took the opportunity to explore the bed they'd been disturbing. ".. panties?"

"Roxas's."

Riku sniffed them, regretting it quickly after the smell crawled its way up his nose. "Yep, they stink like him." He tossed them across the room, ignoring Axel's sigh of defeat. Served him right.

".. Whatever. I don't feel like going home, so I'm gonna take a shower!" Riku chirped, all too suddenly hyper, and to Axel, probably annoying. The elder grunted in reply, ignoring the sound of clothing lightly dropping to the ground and Riku making his way into the shower. Luckily he couldn't hear the sound of Riku's regret at having to lie to him. More so.. at untying him without entertaining himself first.

Axel looked up at the now closed door, and frowned.  
"I shouldn't have had my eyes closed.."


	2. Cigarettes

**Disclaimer :** NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE-- HOT MINE. What?

Wow, this is really late. Feel free to shoot me. But I'm back to updating! O:

--

Giving up on a glimpse of Riku's so-called "sex god" body, Axel went into the bedroom to pull on a pair of jeans before heading out onto his balcony. There was a slight chill from the second story of the apartment complex, but to the red head, the September air was nothing to be concerned about being out in without a shirt on. Exposing his toned body to the world had become a recent hobby of his.

He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, working a lighter out of the box.

Meanwhile, Riku had been enjoying his shower, picking up a tune in his head and singing along:  
_Everybody's _hurt_ somebody before,_  
_Everybody's been _hurt_ by some body before,_  
_You can change, But you'll always come back for _more_..!_

Axel perked up at the sound, the balcony being so close to the bathroom. He listened for more, focusing on the voice.

_It's a game, and we're all just Victims of Love!_  
_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _Ohhh  
_Victims of Love!_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh Victims of Love_

"Axeeeeel, where are youuu?" Riku called, stepping out of the shower after finishing his song that had conveniently ended with his conditioning and washing. He grabbed a towel off the counter next to the pearly sink, pausing to admire his stark naked reflection. He made a mental note to work out a bit more. He left room with the towel over his head.

The red head cringed at the call, keeping hold on the object in his mouth and inhaling deeply.

Having pulled a clean pair of boxers on --– _Axel's_ boxers --, and succeeding in returning his hair to its former glory, Riku shuffled outside to bother Axel. He made a face of disgust at Axel's cigarette. "That's not healthy, y'know."

"Yeah, I know," Axel admitted, voice obviously lacking guilt. "Nervous habit." At Riku's unamused expression, he added, "_Really _nervous habit."

".. Axel." Comment being directed at him, having told Axel about where their lovers had _really_ disappeared to. It wasn't like it was HIS fault they decided to up and leave like that, so wasn't Axel just looking for someone to blame, throwing guilt around as if it was his to use? Riku scowled at him, ideas, accusations, swirling about in his head.

The cigarette was smacked out of Axel's hand before he could reply, then promptly stomped on.

"What was that for?!" Hands pointed at the ruined mess Riku was wiping off his foot, sadly. "I wasn't finished!"

Riku glared daggers at him. "Cigarettes.. are bad for you, I just said that." Pause. "You know that, and you don't stop?"  
The elder, obviously less wiser in Riku's opinion, raised an eyebrow. He leaned back in his chair with a shrug "My apologies."

"A friend of mine," Riku said with a gesture in no certain direction, "died from smoking."

Axel tried a look of pity. "Ah. I've been meaning to..." he trailed off slowly, ".. quit for some time now." He eyed Riku's hand which had suddenly stuck itself out expectantly.

"Give me the rest."

"Nah," Axel said, all too late realizing his mistake. Riku walked over to him, thrust his hands into Axel's back pockets, and began fishing around for the box.

Scowling, Riku said with determination, "I'm going to find them!"

As much as the red head could've enjoyed this, he sighed, surrendering the box of death from his side pocket. "Here, take it." His white flag was not answered though, Riku pulling him forward with his hold in Axel's pockets.

"Actually, I sort of like this.."

Glare. "Despite how much I'm liking this as well.." Axel admitted, "Get out of my pockets."

Riku rubbed around in the pockets, causing Axel to shift with obvious discomfort. "But they're so spacious, you could fit.." Pause. "... A lot of stuff in here!"

"I think that's an excuse just to touch my ass."

There was a awkward moment of silence in the younger's careful thought on his reply. He finally found the word he was looking for, "Maybe," and roughly groped the ass he so lovingly gotten closer to, relishing in the slight gasp escaping Axel's lips.

Axel shot him an annoyed look, "Maybe I'll just get back to smoking then, since you never took my now re-hidden box." He confirmed his threat by pulling a cigarette out of, seemingly, no-where before reaching for his lighter. Suddenly, the offending object was removed from his mouth with Riku's, then swiftly spat to the side.

"Hand it over."

The poor victim growled, pushing Riku off only after he'd succeeded in stealing a package from Axel and running inside to throw it away.

Axel pulled another out of his pocket, turning to light it--  
when Riku _ran_ outside like a madman, and threw it, along with the rest he immediately scavenged through Axel's pockets for, off the balcony.

"Dammit!" Axel shouted in defeat, standing in preparation to what he believed would be 'TOTALLY KICKING RIKU'S ASS'.

Riku only laughed his delicate laugh at the action, folding his arms. "What now, smart ass?"

In attempt at anger, Axel yelled, "Bite me, Riku!" Another wonderful mistake.

His request was obliged. Riku stepped up to him, pushed him back down onto the chair, and nibbled down onto Axel's lower lip to force his way into his target. He quickly ravished Axel's mouth, earning a surprised moan from the elder along with a weak push. Of course it was pointless, Riku basked in the adorable reaction he was winning from Axel, well knowing he loved it. The feeling was sudden though, if not fleeting. Making it last as long as he could to make a point was proving more difficult that he would've liked. He stopped to smile against Axel's lips. "Hehe."

"Fuck you," Axel growled.

"You know you liked it."

"M-maybe I did." Yeah, Axel loved it. Watching him inwardly struggle with himself was absolutely hilarious, causing Riku to chuckle to himself. "But at the same time.. I _hated_ it." Denial. There was that twitch in the corner of his mouth that gave away that he was mentally slapping himself for lying. Even if it wasn't entirely a lie... he still missed Roxas, after all.

"Liar" Riku sang, smirking that know-it-all grin. "You just don't like being toppe--" He was cut off by a sudden force rushing at him: Axel's leg aimed for his crotch. Unfortunately for him, Riku caught it and began to rub down it. This raised an involuntary shudder from the red head, only pushing Riku to move his hand down to Axel's inner thigh, massaging in light circles.

"Nngh, stop.."

"Why would I do that?" Riku said, moving closer to.. ...Axel squirmed.

"_Stop._"

An order? Not really in the situation to do that, was he? But.. Riku didn't want to make Axel angry, didn't want him to hate him just yet. "Fine." With that, he got off of the pissy teenager and went inside.

Axel became bored with the loss of contact and followed Riku inside, only to take a sharp turn and find himself on the kitchenside of the bar again. "You're acting like you got into my alcohol.."

From his place on the couch, Riku turned mischievously. "You've got alcohol?" Axel replied silently with a nod, and rested his head in his arms on top of the bar.

"Yes, but it's mine."

Riku scowled and looked back to the tv, silent.

"When are you leaving?" Axel asked honestly, only answered by more silence. He walked around the bar, over to Riku, poking him. "Riku, when are you getting out of my apartment..?"

"Do you want me to leave that bad?" Riku answered, so suddenly and seriously that Axel jumped a bit.

Axel scratched his head. "I don't really enjoy the company of rapist-strangers my living area."

"Oh.. yeah, I see what you mean. I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." He got up slowly, went, got dressed, and was at the door faster than Axel seemed to like. He hesitated at Riku's blank expression with a twang of guilt.

Even so, he said nothing but "See you," and let Riku leave. He'd closed the door softly, allowing Axel to follow his slow footsteps down the iron stair case and off somewhere else. Yay, rapist gone! But.. why did he feel something was so wrong?  
He pulled a box out of his secret pocket, and pulled a cigarette out of it.

--

He didn't see Riku at school that day. They had a few classes together, but Riku was no where to be found. He asked the office if he'd come in that day, and the secretary laughed and said "Another missing?" He shot her a deadly glare and stalked off.

By the time he got home, he'd figured Riku had gone and jumped off a cliff, having been denied bed and drink. Axel laughed to himself a bit, then stopped cold when he found Riku.. passed out in front of his door.

--

Yeahhh, cliff hangers. ;D


End file.
